


Tiny Star Cluster

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, implied Vector/Yuma in the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 fills for 3 sentence au prompts from tumblr!1. astral+yuma - detectives au2. astral/yuma - mecha au3. shark/kaito - library au





	Tiny Star Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i had more zexal fics In General on my blog but i guess not? this is all i got

**astral+yuma, implied vector/yuma || prompt: detective au**

 

“Did you find Rei?”  
  
Astral isn’t a fan of going out of his way to comfort victims, but Yuma Tsukumo is shaking in his chair while holding tight onto a stress ball provided by the therapist who saw him earlier that day.

He shakes his head and considers the formation of his words, recalling suggestions on trying not to sound too detached, and all he can come up with is an offer to get Yuma some hot chocolate before they talk and is met with the most grateful expression he thinks he’s ever going to receive. 

*********

**astral/yuma || prompt: mecha au**

 

Having an uncorrupted numbered unit was unheard of, and the day Yuma’s blank jacket was swapped for one with a big red “39” label that doubled as a target he found himself under constant streams of awed praise and threats of violence.

Before he met Astral, an alien who seemed to have summoned Unit 39 out of thin air, he couldn’t even pilot at the basic level so he understood why it came off as a suspicious miracle that he was suddenly in complete control of a rewired enemy.

“So you  _are_  naming it,” Astral muses from behind Yuma as he’s spray painting “HOPE” across the back of 39’s leg, “we’ll have to acquire a proper paint job, then.” 

*********

**shark/kaito || prompt: library au**

 

Kaito isn’t sure what to do about the sophomore who’s embarrassingly obvious about his crush on him, and the more days he comes by to check out a random book from the first floor the more Kaito starts to feel a little responsible for him, especially after the many times Ryoga’s had to be told that reference books can’t be checked out.

Today Ryoga has presented him with another heavy reference book and an expectant, anxious stare, and Kaito sighs and rubs his eyes, taking a moment before he says, “Look, put the book away and let’s get coffee across the street.”

Ryoga sputters and argues and Kaito immediately gets a feel for how this is going to go.


End file.
